


Modern Art

by Fallenstar126, sufianstevens



Series: Art College 'Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Artist Gerard, Blow Jobs, Drugstore au, M/M, Photographer Frank, Riding, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, working in a drugstore for a summer before going back to college means nothing. </p><p>Other times there are hot, talented tattooed guys that sometimes take pictures of their stomach tattoos and almost kill you while you're developing their photos. </p><p>Gerard doesn't know which one he would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Art

When Gerard fantasized about his life when he was younger, he never thought he would work in a drugstore. He always thought he would spend his time drawing, or making headway on becoming Morrissey. Instead, he was getting much too familiar to the smell of drugstore perfume.

Though, it did have its perks.

He worked in the one hour photo counter in the store, and would see hundreds of photos a day, pictures of memories that someone would treasure forever. But there was one guy that Gerard saw almost weekly.

This guy was covered in tattoos, was a piece of art himself, but the photos he took sometimes took Gerard’s breath away. He couldn’t even begin to describe why they made him feel that way- they were just obscure photos of trees or random streets that Gerard vaguely recognized.

He never had time to examine the photos closely, as the guy always used quick prints, and would lean against the counter, flipping through a rock magazine while he waited. So, of course, it would be weird if Gerard took another minute to closely look at this complete stranger's photos.

And okay, maybe he found the guy mildly attractive. Especially after seeing a photo of his stomach tattoos, which almost made him trip and fall headfirst into the counter, choking on his own tongue when he handed the customer his small envelope.

Gerard was sure to keep quiet about this small crush though, because he knew that if Mikey found out, everyone in town would know within the month, and he would never return to work again.

But that didn’t mean that his sketchbook wasn’t filled with vague drawings of a familiar jawline, and his sharp, catlike eyes. Mikey had found one of the sketches once, and Gerard had barely been able to convince him it was for a new character.

He had been serving this guy for maybe a month, and haven’t said maybe more than ten words to him, but he wanted to say more, to know this guy, to know him as more than ‘this guy’ or ‘that guy with the tattoos and breathtaking photography’.

Until he showed up in his house, eating his pop-tarts while sitting on his bed next to his brother.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gerard had said before he could stop himself, hiding in the little room between his room and the stairs, which was a terrible idea because when he turned his head to the side, he came face to face with one of the creepy dolls his mom insisted to keep. Jumping back, he found himself inside of his room, with two pairs of very confused eyes staring at him.

“Oh, hey, you’re the hour photo guy,” the guy said, waving the pop-tart in his hand in greeting. “I didn’t know you knew Mikey.”

“He’s my loser brother,” Mikey said before Gerard could respond.

“Hey! You’re the loser brother… loser.” Gerard frowned to himself, loathing the fact that he was being made to be uncomfortable in his own bedroom. Frank smirked and turned back to the television, where Gerard could see some random movie playing.

“Great comeback. Well, since you and Frank already know each other, I’ll skip the introductions and get to the part where you shut the hell up because we’re watching a movie. Feel free to be a hermit in the corner with your sketchpad, or join us, but please be quiet about it,” Mikey intoned, and turned his own attention back to the movie.

Gerard took the time that no one was looking at him to pout, and grab all his sketchbooks and put them on the bottom of one of his many boxes lying around. He tried to look inconspicuous, but when he looked back over at his bed, Frank was watching him closely.

Noticing he’d been caught, Frank quickly turned away, face turning red. After a moment, Gerard made his way over to the bed, sitting on the very edge. He felt like an outsider, like he didn’t belong here, when Frank was actually the one who was new.

The movie ended before Gerard could get into the story, and Mikey stood up, saying he was going to go get another movie, and left Frank and Gerard alone in his room.

Hot tattoo photography guy was in his house. On his bed.

Hot tattoo photography guy was staring at his lap and biting his lip awkwardly, playing with his tattooed hands, and Gerard wanted to do something, to say anything.

So he did.

“Your work… it’s uh, really good.” Instantly, he wanted to go back to the awkward silence he had been in seconds ago, where his stuttered words hadn’t broken it.  

But then Frank turned and beamed at him and Gerard wouldn’t take back his words for the world. “Really? You really think that they’re good?”

Gerard nodded meekly, ducking his head and running a hand through his tremendously greasy hair, feeling like a disgusting creature compared to this god of men sitting next to him.

“Y-yeah. There’s something about them that just takes my breath away, every time.” Frank’s smile only got bigger, and Gerard wanted to be the cause of every single one of those smiles in the future.

“Well, I’m glad that somebody likes ‘em besides me. I’ve been looking for a reason to continue printing them, since anyone I show just kind of shrugs it off. Now I know that at least you like them, so I’ll probably keep doing, if only to give you the pleasure of seeing it.” And then Frank winked at him, and that was the end of Gerard, he was so far gone on this man.

“What do you do then? Obviously you don’t want to be working at a photo kiosk your whole life, if the drawings lying around when Mikey brought me in here told me anything.” Gerard flushed, and wanted to castrate his brother right there, turning his burning face toward his lap.

“Well uh… I’m an artist, and I’m going to be going back to college for it when the semester starts, I’m just spending summer break at home, and decided to get a job to get more sketchbooks and paint…” Frank looked excited for a minute, sitting up straighter with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“What college do you go to?”

“Oh, um… School of Visual Arts, in New York.”

Frank’s grin spread wider across his face. “Really? I applied for a scholarship there a couple weeks ago, I’ve looked at their photography department, and it’s really impressive. Maybe you can show me around sometime, if I get in?”

Gerard wanted to show this guy his bed, well, not show, since it was obvious he had seen it, considering that where they were sitting, but he wanted to help him get more acquainted with them.

Never let it be said that Gerard Way was smooth, even in his mind.

“Oh, sure. That’d be cool, I guess.” Frank frowned and tugged on his lip ring with his teeth, and _no that did not help matters at all for Gerard._

“I mean, if you don’t mind hanging out with a freshman, or whatever.” He looked so upset, and Gerard felt his heart ache, wanting to reach forward and take Frank’s hand, find someway to assure him that he wanted him around.

“No no, of course I wouldn’t mind, you seem very mature for your age. You’ll fit in just fine.” Gerard didn’t realize that he and Frank were beaming at each other until Mikey walked back in, holding a glass of juice with one hand, the other clutching three DVD cases.

“Alright, tone down the gay vibe and help me pick out what movie we’re watching.” Gerard frowned, his face burning. Frank just laughed goodnaturedly, and reached out, grabbing the cases and flipping through them, before finally deciding on one, handing it to Mikey to put in the DVD player.

Frank leaned over halfway through the movie, and whispered in Gerard’s ear, “Were you being serious when you said we could hang out?” He would be lying if he said it didn’t cause goosebumps to run down his arm.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Gerard whispered back, sure that his face was once again a bright red, thankful that it was a particularly dark scene in the movie, meaning no one could see his face.

“Thanks then, really. It means a lot. I’ll buy you coffee or something in thanks.” With that, he turned his attention back to the TV, and Gerard smiled happily.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, just as Gerard was going to head back to campus to start getting settled in for the coming year, Frank got his acceptance letter. He appeared on Gerard’s doorstep two days before he was set to leave, and dragged him out to a random coffee shop without even bothering to say ‘hi’.

As soon as they sat down at a table in the coffee shop, he shoved the letter toward Gerard, beaming.

“You got in?” Gerard asked, opening the letter and smiling toward Frank, who nodded excitedly. 

Three days later, both of them were packed into Gerard’s van, and they were off, leaving Mikey pouting on the steps, as he was still in high school. They had agreed that it would be better if they carpooled, so it wouldn’t be a hassle trying to find each other again.

Frank had a large collection of CDs with him, and insisted that he had control over the radio, though Gerard didn’t really mind. His taste in music wasn’t that much different from his own, minus the Britpop.

Gerard discovered over the weeks they had been hanging out that Frank wasn’t that difficult to hang out with. Frank was a lot like Mikey, maybe a little more energetic, but they shared a lot of the same interests.

Of course, he didn’t think the same things about Mikey as he did Frank.

Once they got settled in their separate rooms, they met up at the campus coffee shop, which in Gerard’s opinion, was the only place that really mattered besides the art rooms. He did try to make the small tour somewhat diverse, but they still ended up spending most of the time in an art room.

They had been talking about what kind of art that Gerard does before silence fell. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it did let him realize how close Frank was standing to him. He licked his lips while staring down at him. Gerard wasn’t sure if he was imagining Frank lifting himself on his toes, getting closer to him slowly, when the door banged open, and suddenly Frank was a foot away, face a deep red.

“Oh! Gerard, I didn’t realize you were in here.” It was Gerard’s favorite professor, but right now he hated him with everything he had.

“Yep, just showing Frank here around, Brian,” Gerard gritted out from between his teeth, forcing a smile.  Brian nodded, raising one eyebrow, and walked back toward the only desk in the room, sitting down at the chair.

“Well, don’t let me bother you, I’m just working out the lesson plan.”

“Actually, we were just going to head out. I kind of have my heart set on seeing the photography department before it gets too late, thank you though, mister…?” Frank cut in before Gerard could respond, all charisma and smiles. Gerard tried not to look confused, but he had already showed Frank around the photography department, as much as he could not being in a photography class.

“Just call me Brian. I’ll see you in class Gerard.” And with that, Gerard was being dragged from the room by his wrist. He didn’t really know where he was being led, but he knew that it was not the photography department.

“It’s back there…?” Gerard asked, pointing down a hallway they passed, and Frank just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You really want to go see the photography department again?” Frank pulled him to a stop and go close to his ear, whispering in a sultry fashion, “I thought you might want to get familiar with my bed, if we make it there.”

Gerard felt a heat in the pit of his stomach, and made a small noise of agreement.

“Y-yeah, that sounds… yeah,” he stuttered out, and they were on the move again. Frank dragged him into his dorm room and shut the door behind him, pushing him up against the door gently while he locked it.

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to pull you in over the counter and do this,” Frank breathed, holding Gerard’s chin and pulling him down a little, kissing him deeply. Gerard moaned softly into the kiss, unsure what to do with his hands until they found a place to rest on Frank’s hips.

Frank pulled him off the door by his shirt, turning him around and pushing him backwards until Gerard’s knees hit the bed, and he fell backwards.

Unfortunately, he forgot that most dorm beds were singles, and hit his head against the wall. _Hard._

“Fuck!” Frank yelped, jumping onto the bed next to him and pulling Gerard’s head into his lap. “That was not sexy at all, I’m so fucking sorry, holy shit, are you okay?”

He ran his hands through Gerard’s hair, feeling for a bump or anything out of place, until Gerard started laughing.

“Frank, Frank, I’m fine,” he reassured him through his laughter, shaking his head up at the younger. “Trust me, I’ve banged my head more times than I’ve stubbed my toe in the place, trust me, I’ve got a pretty thick skull.”

Even though he still looked a little panicked, Frank calmed a little, his fingers no longer prodding at Gerard’s skull, just gently running his hands through his hair.

“I hate you,” he mused, shaking his head, and Gerard smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing his chin.

“No you don’t,” Gerard rebuttled, and Frank scoffed.

“Original,” he replied, before looking at his bed with a small noise of disappointment. “This is not how I imagined this would go.”

Frank pouted childishly, and Gerard waggled his eyebrows playfully, sitting up from his lap and shuffling forward a little on the bed.

“Oh? How did you imagine it, hm?” Gerard asked, making his voice as breathy and seductive as he could. Frank flushed as he got closer, as if ashamed of his thoughts.

“Well… um… Maybe it would be better if I show you?” Frank managed to say, staring bashfully at Gerard’s lips.

“I’d like that.” Gerard smirked, then made a squealing noise as Frank pushed him down on his back. “Jesus- okay, I’d _reeeeally_ like that.”

Frank chuckled and crawled between his legs, lunging straight for his neck. Gerard arched his back, feeling Frank run the tip of his tongue against the side of his neck, sucking lightly on his earlobe. His breath hitched, letting a small moan escape his parted lips.

“You’re so cute,” Frank husked into his hair, grinning and slipping a hand underneath his shirt.

“That’s a weird thing to say to a guy you’re about to fuck,” Gerard chuckled breathlessly, lifting his hips and whining.

“Don’t care,” was all Frank said before lifting his own shirt off, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it to God knows where.

“Ohmygod,” Gerard groaned, pushing Frank off him for a minute and sitting up on his knees in front of Frank, running a hand down Frank’s tattooed chest and moaning again, fixated on the ink. “ _Oh my fucking God_.”

Frank chuckled, placing his hand over Gerard’s and guiding it down, shivering when his hand ran over his stomach and between his hipbones. Frank smirked and moved a bit closer, eyes darkening. “I take it you like them?”

“ _Like_ is an understatement,” he breathed, yanking Frank’s pants down, letting the other man assist him in getting them off. “I really, _really_ wanna blow you.”

Frank’s eyes widened, once again drawn to Gerard’s lips, now red and swollen from biting them so much. “Shit, yeah, go ahead.”

Gerard, eyes still glued to Frank’s chest, pushed him down onto his back. He ravished his chest with kisses, his hand running down the center of his chest, starting at the grenade smack in the center. Frank looked down, brows furrowed, when Gerard abruptly took his hand away, right before he was about to touch the base of his shaft.

He didn’t say anything, though, and just went with it. He heard shifting on the bed below him and pushed himself up onto his elbows, chewing on his lip. Gerard was moving lower now, grabbing his hips and sucking on one of his hipbones.

“Jesus,” Frank hissed, his arms slipping, making him fall back against the bed. Gerard looked back up at him and winked, fucking _winked_ , before ducking his head again and mouthing between the bluebirds above his groin. He let his fingers lightly brush over Frank’s dick, making the other man shiver, before repeating what he did earlier and jerking his hand away as if it were burnt.

“ _Geraaaaard_ ,” he whined, lightly bucking his hips. “Get _on_ with it. You’re the one who wanted this in the first place, stupid.”

Gerard grinned against the heated skin, rubbing his hands along his hips. Frank opened his mouth to scold him for teasing again, but the words were lost when Gerard plunged his mouth over his dick in one swoop. Frank moaned and hit his head against the mattress, forcefully pressing his hips against the bed in a manner that would keep him from forcefully fucking up into Gerard’s hot, wet mouth.

“Jesus, Gerar- _mmm_ … wh-where the fu-uck did you learn this?” Frank panted, voice breaking every so often because holy shit, he wasn’t supposed to be that good.

Gerard pulled off with an obscene _pop_ and licked his lips, looking up at him with a smirk that made Frank’s dick twitch. “I’ve had practice.”

Frank was going to ask Gerard to clarify exactly what he meant by _practice_ before a pair of lips wrapped around his cock again, and the only thing that escaped his mouth was a wheeze.

“Christ, you’re a fucking pro at this, Ge-” he cut off when Gerard pulled off and glared at him.

“Shut _up_. You talk too much. Lemme do my job,” he growled. Before sinking down again, he looked up at him again and said, “You can use my hair if you wanna. I like having it pulled.”

Frank groaned, watching him as he continued to suck. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Gerard’s hair, pushing him down a bit farther. Gerard gagged a bit, but when Frank took his hand away, Gerard reached up and placed it back down atop his head, gazing up at Frank with a desperate look on his face.

He began to suck a lot more noisily, salivating a little and moaning each time he gagged. Okay, Gerard was pretty fucking good at this, and Frank was trying not to think of how many times he had to suck someone off to get this damn good at it.

“Fuck, Gerard, I’m gonna cu-” Before Frank could even finish his sentence, Gerard abruptly pulled off. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You’re not gonna cum yet,” Gerard licked his reddened lips and grinned, “because you’re gonna fuck me.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah. Okay. Um. Th-there’s lube in the, uh, bathroom.”

Gerard hopped off Frank’s bed and scurried into the bathroom, returning shortly with a bottle. Frank decided against asking how he found it so fast and instead grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled him onto the bed, straddling him.

“Didn’t hit your head this time,” Frank commented with a sly grin. Gerard scrunched up his face and told him to shut up. Frank lifted the other man’s shirt off, sucking on his neck and working his leg between his thighs. Gerard moaned and struggled with his belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side, kicking his pants off and leaving himself only in his boxers.

Frank maneuvered himself in between Gerard’s legs, about to take his boxers off, but stopped himself.

“Okay, uh, this position’s weird. Do you want-” Frank cut off with a gasp when Gerard shoved him onto his back, straddling his hips and pushing his own boxers down.

“I wanna ride you,” Gerard rasped, his voice _wrecked_ from sucking him so much, and grabbed the lube he’d apparently set to the side. Frank nearly choked on his own spit from the image that put in his head.

“O-okay,” he said, swallowing hard. Gerard flicked the cap on the bottle of lube open and poured some onto his hands, wrapping both of them around Frank’s cock and stroking. He hissed and Gerard squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from cumming.

Frank, impatient, slapped Gerard’s hands away, grabbed his hips, and fucked up into him. Gerard gasped and tossed his head back, squirming.

“F-Frankie, fuck,” he gasped, panting. “S-slower, ‘k-kay?”

“Fuck slow,” Frank chuckled breathlessly and snapped his hips up, hipbones colliding with the skin between Gerard’s ass and thighs.

“F-Frank, fuck, I n-need-” he whined, throwing his arms around Frank’s neck. “I need it. I f-fucking _need_ it. W-waited so long f-for this, I-”

Frank said nothing. He dug his fingertips into Gerard’s hips and slammed him down onto his dick, making him cry out and arch his back in what looked like a painful angle. Frank bit his lip and ran his hands down the curves of Gerard’s hips, leaning forward and flicking his tongue over one of Gerard’s nipples.

Gerard squirmed, face red, trying to find purchase _anywhere_ , the sensation of Frank filling him up almost too much for him. Frank thrust up again, and Gerard moaned a lot louder, feeling Frank strike his prostate.

“God, yes, fuck me harder, Frankie,” he whined, rocking his hips. “S-so big. F-fuck, f-feel so full, ohmygod-”

“How much porn have you been _watching_ , Gee?” Frank snorted, bucking his hips, causing Gerard to cry out and nearly fall right off his lap. He passed his tongue up Gerard’s chest, tasting the salty tang of his sweat, sucking a mark into his shoulder. No one would see that- hopefully.

“Frank- fuck, I can’t, I need-” Gerard whimpered, his words slurred so much that Frank couldn’t really tell what he was saying. The feeling of his tight heat constricting around his dick was also distracting, along with the sight of Gerard’s pale thighs working as he rode him. Frank leaned up and pressed their foreheads together, panting, before smashing their lips together, messily kissing him.

Then out of nowhere, Gerard stopped and caught his breath. “‘M sorry, just- I-I need a minute.”

Frank chewed on his lower lip, watching Gerard’s chest heave and kissing his neck again, moaning loudly when Gerard started up again, faster and harder than before. Frank fell back once again and gripped the sheets, transfixed on Gerard, hair covering Gerard’s eyes and obscuring his vision.

“So close, F-Frankie, I-” Gerard made an embarrassing squeaking noise when Frank’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking the heated flesh while he continued to ride him. He screamed and writhed, honestly not giving two shits whether the students in the other dorms could hear them, and came all over Frank’s fist and stomach.

Gerard tried to keep going, to get Frank off, but nearly fell over from oversensitivity. He pulled off and fell beside him, burying his face into Frank’s neck and instead jerking him off. Frank fucked up into Gerard’s fist and tilted his head back, groaning and cumming into his hand.

“Christ,” he muttered, propping himself up with a pillow and getting tissues from the end table to clean them both up.

“How many guys did you have to fuck to get that good?” Frank blurted out, then blushed. Gerard looked up at him and grinned.

“I’ve only been fucked once-” he started, and Frank interrupted him.

“Dude, that is the biggest bullshit lie I have ever heard-”

“-by a real dick,” Gerard finished, and Frank choked on his own saliva, throwing himself into a coughing fit.

“So you practiced on…?”

Gerard nodded and winked. “Maybe I’ll let you watch me. Someday.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Y-yeah, yeah, you should. Yeah.”

Lying back, Gerard stared up at the ceiling, craving a smoke and feeling more relaxed than he had in months. Frank sighed, and Gerard felt him shifting beside him, reaching over and grabbing his box of cigarettes from the bedside table.

“Lemme bum one of those?” Gerard asked, and Frank nodded, handing him a smoke and lighting both of them, before tossing the box onto the table again, blowing the smoke into the air, eyes closing.

Gerard’s fingers itched for a pencil, but he didn’t have that bad of bedside etiquette, so he didn’t do anything, only smoking quietly until it burned down to the filter, and leaned over Frank to put it out in the little bowl sitting there.

He felt Frank start to speak before he heard it, looking up at him. “So I know that college is supposed to all about going around and fucking everyone…”

Gerard felt his heart drop into his stomach, and tried to keep the disappointed expression from his face.

Sitting up, Gerard nodding without letting Frank finish.

“Yeah, yep, I get it. I’ll head out, I get it,” he rambled, already pulling his clothes back on. He had one leg halfway into his jeans when he heard Frank trying to talk over him.

“What the hell are you talking about Gerard? I wasn’t asking you to leave.” Gerard looked up, genuinely confused.

“You’re not?”

“No, I was going to ask if the whole ‘fuck everyone anytime’ didn’t really apply here.” Frank’s face was flushed, and the last bit of his sentence was almost inaudible. Gerard gaped at him, and Frank quickly scrambled to cover it up. “I mean, if you want, it’s totally up to you, I mean, I’m cool with that not happening, but I mean it’d be nice-” 

“Frank.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Maybe?” Frank squeaked out, almost hiding underneath the covers. He looked comical, and Gerard would laugh if he wasn’t striding forward and getting back onto the bed, straddling Frank and kissing him deeply.

“You’re a piece of shit, of course I’ll be your fucking boyfriend,” Gerard whispered after he pulled away, and Frank rolled his eyes, pulling him back down by his neck.

“Shut up, dick. You’re the one who was about to leave,” he replied against Gerard’s lips, biting them while Gerard whimpered softly.

Gerard’s hand was working it’s way down Frank’s chest when there was a knock at the door, and they jumped apart, staring at the door for a second.

“Uh, hang on!” Frank called, getting out of bed and pulling on his shirt.

With a clear view of Frank’s ass, Gerard wasn’t really complaining. He opened the door enough the person on the other side could see his face and shoulder, hiding behind it.

“Can I help you?” Frank asked, voice gravelly. 

“Uh, yeah, I think I’m supposed to be your roommate, or something?” Replied a high pitched voice, and Frank looked back at the empty bed, sighing.

“Hang on a minute,” Frank said, and closed the door again, pouting toward Gerard. Both dressed, and Gerard sat awkwardly on his bed while Frank opened the door again for his roommate, after making sure there was nothing lying around for them to find. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the rather large head of hair Frank’s roommate had, but didn’t say anything, brushing his hair out of his face. He suspected they both looked a little to be debauched to have been doing anything but fucking. Frank’s face was flushed as he rushed through the introductions, moving toward Gerard slowly as he spoke.

Gerard couldn’t believe he hadn’t been noticed yet, leaning against the headboard and taking another of Frank’s cigarettes, breathing the smoke out of the side of his mouth. He noticed that Frank had been watching him, and waggled his eyebrows.

“So uh, me and Gerard are going to be heading out, probably. We’ll be back, maybe,” Frank said, tugging Gerard’s free hand until he stood up, and pulled him out of the room.

If Frank’s stamina kept up like this, Gerard was definitely going to be enjoying the foreseeable future. He wasn’t going to be letting Frank go anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a second chapter, or doing something with this verse, but I'm not sure yet. Opinions?
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
